Toffee's 'off' day
by LadyorSirVirtuoso
Summary: This story is purely fan made and is in no way related to the actual story and all that good stuff. This story is actually based off of a role-play I did with a friend of mine so shout out to them when they read this! Well ah...that's about it. It's rating will change eventually. Without further ado, let us go!


_This story is purely fan made and is in no way related to the actual story and all that good stuff. This story is actually based off of a role-play I did with a friend of mine so shout out to them when they read this! Well ah...that's about it. It's rating will change eventually. Without further ado, let us go!_

Chapter One:

''Welcome, sir! How may I help you today? Can I get you started with-''

''Just a chair near the window to start...and stop shouting.'' Said an unimpressed voice to the waiter.

''Oh...right this way sir!''

I looked up from the mochi ice cream I'd been eating at the smooth voice I didn't recognize. My eyebrow arched in curious shock at the sight before me. A giant...lizard? In a suit. I took a sip of my hot chocolate as my eyes wandered the man. He was standing upright, a proud air about him. He walked with his hands clasped gently behind his back; it was that observation that showed me he was missing a finger on one hand. I swallowed softly, my eyes wandering up his back to his slicked back black hair. Yellow eyes met mine once I looked high enough and I tensed, my heart starting to pound as I realized he had noticed me staring. I opened my mouth to speak, but he simply scoffed and turned his head away. I suddenly felt two feet tall.

'Who the hell is that...?'

''Take a seat riiiiiight here sir! Good! Now! Seems you're new here! My name's Ban! What can I do ya fo-''

The man raised his right hand, his free one pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. ''I'm not a child. Bring me a cup of coffee and stop. Shouting.''

Ban continued to smile; he was used to dealing with people who couldn't keep up with his energy as he called it. ''Sorry sir! Cummin' right up!''

I gently lowered my cheek to my fist as I watched him scurry off to fill the man's order. The man sat in a booth near a window, his back facing the bathrooms. Diagonally, he was about ten steps away from me. He sat down his briefcase and opened it. I turned my attention back to the novel I had brought with me before he could catch me staring again. I'd managed to finish two pages before the sound of ruffling papers made me look back at the strange man. My eyes widened. Papers were stern somewhat messily across the table as he both read and took notes from a book I'd never seen before. Ban walked back over to him, his step as energetic as ever as he rested the cup off coffee down on the table off to the side.

''Heeeeere we go! I didn't getcha name, sir!''

The lizard man looked up at him, his face unreadable.

''Discount for new named customeeeerrrs.'' He sang, leaning closer, sensing the 'tough cookie' was finally about to break.

The man collected his things and rested them in his briefcase before shutting it. Then seemingly, without missing a beat he had the cup of coffee in his hands. With his face straight, he held the cup above Ban's head and turned it over, pouring the liquid all over him. I flinched, certain to hear the sound of Ban screaming about the heat. Instead, I heard a voice.

''One, I warned you to stop shouting. Two...'' His eyes lowered to meet those of Ban's as he dropped the now empty cup into his hands. ''Let that ice cold liquid remind you to pay attention to the customer's order next time. I asked for coffee, not iced tea. I need a quiet area to sit and study. I don't need your discount nor do I need loud mouthed imbecile who can't tell a tea bag from a coffee bean. Are you truly the only idiot here?''

The man's voice dripped with venom. It held an anger that released feelings that couldn't have been related to just a failed order. I shifted, prepared to stand and intervene before Ban gave a swift nod, his head lowering. ''I'm honestly really tiyahd...it bein' the enda the day and all. I'll get you a fresh cup a' what you ACTUALLY ordered... a custom on the house cup! With ya name an all. How's that sound?''

The man stepped away from Ban and dismissed him with a flick of his hand as he took his seat again. ''Do it right this time.''

Ban glanced over at me, his cheeks red and his face full of confusion. I could tell he wanted to ask again what the mans name was. Before either of us could say or do anything more, the lizard man spoke again.

''I don't want you writing 'sir' on the cup.''

''T-then...?''

''Toffee.'' He said smoothly as he wiped cold tea from his sealed briefcase with a napkin. He looked up again, his eyes piercing Ban's with what could only be absolute disgust. ''You're still here?''


End file.
